et si tu me regardais?
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: comment la perte d'un pere peut influencer une vie? comment vaincre ses peur et prendre la main qui nous est tendue pour continuer à avancer? c'est là tout la question.
1. Chapter 1

Une petite flamme sous la glace

Chapitre un 

Il se déplace très rapidement sur la glace, au milieu des débutants qui sont censés lui servir d'équipiers. Bien qu'il se la joue solo, il ne perd jamais le palais. De temps en temps, lorsqu'il se retrouve seul, dans une impasse, il joue un peu avec le palet, le fait passer entre ses patins et le reprend derrière lui. L'adversaire a beau chercher toujours où il a bien pu envoyer l'objet, Hyoga est déjà reparti vers les cages depuis longtemps.

Aujourd'hui, en entraînement, c'est l'équipe A, entre l'équipe B. C'est évidemment l'équipe A qui mene, avec un écart de 7 points. Il y a des fois, je me demande pourquoi il reste dans la seconde zone de patineurs. Il pourrait devenir professionnel, mais (parce qu'il y a toujours un « mais »), il continue ses études à l'université de Kyoto.

L'écart vient de passer à huit, Hyoga parvient à marquer à nouveau. Lorsque tout se passe bien sur le terrain, il n'est pas rare de le voir sourire, par contre, en match officiel, son regard est dur à faire peur. Dans la vie de tous les jours, c'est un être arrogant, provoquant, et qui un malin plaisir emmerder tout le monde autour de lui. Plus d'une fois, il a donné des espoirs aux filles sans jamais rien leur donner, pas même un baiser. Il dit qu'avec le hockey, il n'a pas le temps d'avoir une petite amie, là aussi, je rigole, s'il le voulait, il en aurait une. On en revient donc à ce que je disais, il dit ça pour emmerder son monde, un point c'est tout.

Cela fait longtemps que je viens, trois fois par semaine, regardaer son entraînement. Deux ans en fait, trois fois seulement, parce que je n'ai pas le temps de venir le voir tous les soirs. Au début j'était comme lui, à l'aise sur mes patins comme personne, jouant du palais à la perfection, mais voilà... Je suis tombée en patinage artistique, et depuis, j'ai peur de remonter sur des patins. J'ai pourtant essayé maintes fois, rien à faire. J'ai demandé à Camus, notre entraîneur, de m'aider.

J'avais fait quelques tours de piste, puis, j'avais tenté de faire une pirouette. Au moment où j'aurais dû la sortir cette pirouette, je me suis arrêtée, j'ai regardé Camus, les autres patineurs, Hyoga qui m'encourageait du regard. J'ai baisser les yeux et suis parie en pleurant, et je ne me suis plus jamais pointée à l'entraînement. J'envie les autres, qui se sont fait mal, mais qui se sont relevés. Ce n'est en fait pas le de tomber qui m'avait fait peur, ce n'était pas la première fois, après tout... Mais, j'ai failli finir paralysée, à quelques secondes près. J'ai fais deux mois dé fauteuil roulant, et sept mois de rééducation. Je n'ai retrouvé mes membres, que par un miracle, qui ne m'a pourtant pas de réalloué la confiance en moi

je m'appelle Chana Tiouttchev, j'ai 17 ans aujourd'hui, et je ne m'en réjouis pas pour autant. Mes amis sont tellement discrets que j'ai deviné ce qui se trame à l'université, ce soir, tous mes copains se réunissent chez moi pour me faire une « surprise » et j'ai déjà réservé une chambre à l'hôtel. Je ne rentrerai pas chez moi ce soir. Tout simplement parce que Camus et les autres du patinage, seront la. J'ai coupé toute liaison avec eux pour qu'ils n'essaient pas de me convaincre de me remettre au patinage.

Je ne vais même pas dans les gradins pour les regarder jouer, je reste dans la régie, seule, avec ma peine. Ça y est, les joueurs quittent la glace, et Camus ferme la porte de la piste, pose les clefs sur la table à coté, et s'en va. Lorsque je suis sûre que tout le monde est bien parti, je descends. Là, je chausse mes patins, et je reste sur le bord de la patinoire, indécise. Ce soir encore, comme tous les autres soirs, je n'ose m'engager sur la glace. Je ne m'aperçois pas que les larmes coulent sur mon visage j'entends une voix me demander :

« -- ça te fait si mal que ça de ne pas pouvoir patiner ? »

Je me retourne vers la patinoire, pour que la personne qui vient d'entrer ne voit pas que mes joues sont devenues pivoines.

« -- et alors ? qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Le garçon s'approche de moi. Je remarque qu'il a toujours ses patins d'enfiler. C'est vrai, ça fait mal. Surtout quand on est passé à deux doigts de la fin des éliminatoires, pour les jeux olympiques. Bien sûr, il ne peut pas comprendre. Il glisse sur la surface glacée, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds volés derrière lui. D'un geste souple, il fait volte-face pour me regarder.

« -- tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir revenir sur la glace ? »

je baisse les yeux. Non je ne suis pas sûre. Oui, je revenir sur la glace, mais après ce qui s'est passé, je... J'hésite. Absorbé mes pensées, je ne le vois pas arrivé à ma hauteur, et me prendre la main pour me tirer sur la piste. Je la retiens vivement.

« -- non ! Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Tu m'entends ! Jamais !

-- pourtant... Tu as chaussé patin. »

Je sens la honte à affluer en moi. C'est vrai que j'avais enfilé mes patins, dans l'espoir de vaincre la peur, mais... Encore une fois, en vain les larmes et les yeux, alors que je cède les retenir, je vois sa main se tendre vers moi. Je relève la tête.

« -- essayez au moins, avant de tirer un trait définitif sur le hockey . »

Goût là, ce sont plus guère larmes de tristesse, mais de colère qui me des yeux, car, je viens de voir clair dans son jeu pour ce qui, c'est que je rejoue au hockey sur glace parce que depuis mon départ, il est le seul terme sur le terrain. J'explose :

« -- il est déjà tiré depuis longtemps, figure-toi ! »

Son s'élargit, comme si j'avais dit que j'étais d'accord pour revenir avec lui sur la glace.

« -- dans ce cas, il serait peut-être temps de te mettre écouter ton cœur ! Tu aimes la glace, non?

-- oui... Je bredouille... Mais...

-- j'ai le huit heures à rejouer au hockey, mais ce serait dommage que tu restes de la, alors que moi j'ai l'intention de m'entraîner. Allez, viens ! »

Sur ce, il me prend par la main, et me tient à lui sur la glace. Avant même de la chez, je fais un dérapage contrôlé pour m'éloigner de lui et un arrêt un peu plus loin.

« -- non, mais ça ne va pas ! J'ai failli me casser la figure !

-- eh bien, tu vois ! Tu as même gardé des réflexes ! »

Je m'arrête quelque secondes . C'est vrai, j'ai gardé des mouvements, et je me sens à l'aise en mes patins, bien que je n'en avait pas fait depuis deux ans. Je regarde hyoga qui part chercher les palais et qui les disposent un peu partout jusqu'au centre de la patinoire. Il commence à les tirer, du plus proche, de plus en plus loin, jusqu'au fond de la pièce.

Je passe la tête, attrape la rambarde de la piste et je ai je me tiens à elle jusqu'à sortir de la surface gelée pour me diriger vers le vestiaire des filles. En mes patins, je réfléchis à ce qui vient de se passer. Depuis mais 7 ans, j'avais patinage dans le sang, et j'ai toujours surclassé tous les autres élèves de tous les cours à tous les âges. Jusqu'à ce que Hyoga arrive, et me demande, il y a de cela trois ans, de lui expliquer les règles du hockey comme il était et, en venant tous les jours pendant un mois, il était mieux le plus talentueux après moi

le temps passe. Perdu dans mes songes, je ne vois pas leur lâche mes, et je quitte la patinoire, le cœur lourd, et l'esprit occupé Hyoga n'étant la, j'imagine qu'il doit être tard je consulte montre, il est 22 h 10, en effet, il est tard je traîne sur le chemin, j'ai l'esprit tellement troublé, que je rentre chez moi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux 

Elle marche, lentement, tête baissée. Elle leur, je crois. Je me doute bien que ce que j'ai fait l'a perturbé, mais c'était nécessaire. Je pensais qu'elle ne rentrerait pas chez elle ce soir, il faudrait être le dernier des imbéciles pour ne pas être au courant de la fête « surprise » qui se déroule ce soir dans sa maison.

Cela fait un moment que je la suis, et je commence à comprendre. Je commence, seulement ? non. Je sais ce qu'elle ressent. J'étais sûrement le seul avenir à l'hôpital pour la voir le jour du fameux accident. Comment cela s'était-il passé ? je ne m'en souviens que trop bien.

Cela faisait un an que Chana et moi nous nous connaissions, nous étions amis. Elle était venue me voir, folle de joie, en annonçant qu'elle avait été sélectionnée pour les éliminatoires des jeux olympiques. Elle avait survolé la compétition, se surpasser tous les concurrents. Et moi, j'étais fou de joie dans la foule, et je la regardais évoluer avec toute la grâce et la légèreté que le corps humain peut donner. Je me disais que c'était un modèle, une figure indispensable aux apprentis patineurs. Nous avons tout besoin d'un idéal, le mien, c'était Chana, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les bras.

Il y avait eu égalité dans son groupe, et les jurés hésitaient entre, refaire passer tout le groupe, ou juste les quatre participants. Si seulement, ils avaient choisi la deuxième solution ! 10 minutes plus tard, les jurés annoncèrent que tout le groupe à aller repasser. Moi, j'étais content de revoir Chana qui allaient refaire son magnifique ballet. Les patineurs le droit à un quart d'heure d'échauffement. Pendant ce quart d'heure, Chana évoluait avec toujours plus de grâce, et les spectateurs n'avaient d'yeux que pour elle, ce qui énervait la jeune sibérienne Tatiana Mersterschky , qui représentait également la Russie. Pas tiendra volontairement en collision avec Chana et la blessa à la jambe gauche, sur laquelle Chana faisait ses réceptions. La jeune Russe, n'y vit qu'une chute accidentelle, mais souffrait tout de même lors des réceptions suivantes

bientôt, les gens est terminé, et les patineurs regagnèrent les bancs qui leur étaient réservés Tatiana vint me voir et me demanda si Chana allait tenir le quadruple Axel qui était dans sa chorégraphie. Je compris alors que tout avait été calculé. Trop tard, Chana entrait en piste, est salué déjà le public. Elle ne semblait plus souffrir de sa jambe, cela me tranquillisa, et je me rassis.

Elle enchaîna figure sur figure, toujours plus élégamment, quand vint le quadruple Axel. Elle prie parfaitement son appel, et réceptionna correctement, mais sa jambe céda sous elle, elle tomba est parti contre la balustrade pour y perdre connaissance.

Je partis avec l'ambulance et restait à son chevet jusqu'à son réveil. Elle était paralysée. Pendant deux mois, je suis allé à l'hôpital tous les jours après l'école, séchant de hockey sur glace pour aller pousser son fauteuil roulant et l'entendre dire que ça y était fichu en l'air est que plus jamais elle ne pourrait patiner. Elle ne reprit espoir que lorsque que le médecin qui s'occupait d'elle lui annonça qu'après une rééducation de sept mois elle remarcherait comme avant sans se soucier de son accident.

Pendant sept mois, j'ai participé activement à sa rééducation. Elle est revenue et à l'école. Elle a commencé à m'éviter quand je lui ai demandé si elle allait reprendre le hockey sur glace.

À présent, cela fait deux ans qu'elle me fuit. D'ailleurs, nos dernières vraies conversations dataient de la dernière semaine à l'hôpital. Et moi, au lieu d'essayer de l'aider à redresser la pente, je me suis renfermé dans le hockey et je l'ai ignorée comme il m'ignorait, elle.

Un jour, elle vint me voir, et là, j'aurais dû l'écouter, au lieu de l'envoyer balader.

J'aurais beau dire tout ce que je veux, elle a fait de la peine et son amitié me manque.

Elle s'est arrêtée. Elle regarde le pavillon dans lequel elle habite avec sa mère et son parrain. Sa mère est en voyage, actuellement, pour son travail de modéliste. Elle lui est toujours détenu de tous les pays où elle va, ce qui donne sa fille un air décalé que tout le monde admire chez elle.

Je remarqué qu'elle porte aujourd'hui la tenue de son père, de quand il était jeune (et vivant) une tenue masculine typiquement Russe. C'est étonnant, elle ne l'avait pas portée depuis des lustres... La dernière fois, c'était à ses seize ans, il y a un an jour pour jour. Sauf que la dernière fois est lui été beaucoup trop grande maintenant elle lui bien mieux. Je souris, mais pas longtemps je fais pourquoi elle porte cette tenue à son anniversaire tous les ans, même si elles ne lui va pas. Le bateau dont son père était que capitaine a sombré le jour de son anniversaire, c'est sa façon de pleurer sa mort. Elle continue et dépasse sa maison. Je crois savoir où elle va... Au cimetière vous.

Je la suis toujours.

Elle entre dans le cimetière, avance dans les rangées, et s'arrête devant un tombeau de marbre où sont inscrits les mots :

« ici repose Dimitri Tiouttchev, mort avec son navire, il mourut dans la gloire et les honneurs de la marine.

1963/1997 à l'âge de 34 ans

montée de deux grades à titre posthume, lieutenant-colonel Dimitri Tiouttchev »

diverses plaques étaient posées sur la tombe, ainsi que des fleurs que Chana arrange un peu avant de fixer quelques instants la stèle, puis de s'effondrer dessus en pleurant.

Je m'approchais d'elle pour la consoler, je tends la main vers elle, qui ne m'a toujours pas vu, et je la pose sur son épaule. Chana n'a pas l'air de n'avoir remarqué, là non plus.

« -- tu ne vas pas rester là toute la nuit ?

-- ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Vas réviser ton hockey, et laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Je m'accroupis près d'elle, et elle continue sur un autre sujet.

« -- quelle gloire ? quel honneur y a-t-il à mourir noyé avec son bateau ? quel honneur y a-t-il à laisser sa famille, sa femme veuve et sa fille orpheline ? dis le moi ! »

Ses yeux sont rouges, gonflés de larmes. Je la prends moi, c'est tout ce que je peux faire., peu à peu, ses larmes s'estompent, elle se calme. J'ai la relais par tombe dans la direction de sa maison. Sur le chemin, elle reste pour moi, puis, arrivés devant la porte, elle dit simplement « à demain ! » Et au la grille jardin, prend le chemin de pierre puis les escaliers pour arriver à sa porte.


	3. Chapter 3 et 4

Chapitre trois 

La fête organisée par mes amis m'est complètement sortie de la tête. Je tourne la clef dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir, j'ai fait un oeil à Hyoga, il est toujours là, il sourit. J'ouvre la porte et je leur n'a rien aura alors que la lumière s'allume et que tous mes amis crient «surprise ! »

Je ne les regarde même pas, je prends à gauche et je monte dans ma chambre où je dépose mon sac de sport contenant ma veste de hockey et mes patins. Cette peste... Je ne l'ai à regarder depuis deux ans. Elle doit être tout au fond de sac. Je l'en sors. C'est une veste ornée d'une crosse sur le devant avec écrit « hockey » sur la poitrine. Derrière, est inscrit mon nom et mon numéro : 17, et un grand cygne blanc prenant son envol y est destiné. Cela me fait bizarre de revoir cette veste. Je l'enfile et me poste devant mon armoire à glace, elle me va encore. Après tout c'est normal, elle a toujours été trop grande. Je souris. Le hockey me manque peut-être plus que l'image artistique du patinage.

La porte d'un achat., c'est ma mère, qui s'approche de moi, posant ses mains sur mes épaules elle me dit :

« -- tu devrais la porter plus souvent ! Cette veste te va à ravir !

-- tu es rentrée de voyage , maman ?

-- plus tôt que prévu, je ne voulais pas rater ton anniversaire ! Tiens, je t'ai ramené ça de Russie, c'est une robe qui appartenait à ta grand-mère !

-- manie Natassia ?

-- puis, elle l'a porté tous ces anniversaires, et elle te l'offre ! »

Je saute au cou de ma mère . Mamie me fait toujours de merveilleux cadeaux ! Ma mélancolie s'envole et je quitte ma veste de hockey pour enfiler le présent que me fait ma grand mère.

Maman serre mon corset pendant que j'ajuste les manches. Je me regarde dans le miroir et je compare mon image avec la photo en noir et blanc de mamie qui se trouve sur ma table de nuit : mamie Natassia à ses dix sept ans. La ressemblance est frappante, sauf que… je dénoue mes cheveux qui me tombent a présent en anglaises jusqu'au milieu du dos Là je suis la copie conforme de ma grand mère… en couleur ! on me prendrai en noir et blanc on ne saurait pas laquelle des deux photo serait l'originale !

Maman rajoute en parure à mes cheveux une barrette en argent représentant un cygne qu'elle ajuste sur ma frange.

« --voilà ! comme cela on voit ton visage !

--Merci maman !

--allez ! file ! tout le monde t'attend en bas ! »

Je cours presque dans les escaliers en prenant garde de ne pas marcher sur le bas de ma robe et j'arrive dans le salon où tous les regards se tournent vers moi.

C'est vrai que je fais un peu « a l'ouest » avec ma tenue à manches bouffantes , cintrée, qui me descend jusqu'aux pieds. Le tout bleu pale pour s'associer a mes yeux.

Mais bientôt tous les visages s'illuminent d'un coup, et les invités se regroupent autour de moi.

La fête bat sont plein, la musique se fait douce et quelques couples se mettent à danser. Je m'assois avec ma meilleure amie dans un coin pour les regarder. Mon air se fait triste et je me surprends à envier ses êtres qui s'aiment et qui se le prouvent.

« --Tu n'as qu'à demander à un garçon… après tout c'est toi la reine de la fête ! suppose gentiment Yoïko »

Non, je n'ai pas envie de me produire en spectacle alors que je n'ai personne avec qui je voudrai danser.

Une main que je connais se tend vers moi, je lève les yeux lentement. Un habit de fête typiquement russe, de couleur bleu marine, des cheveux blonds mi-longs, des yeux myosotis , les plus beaux yeux de l'université. Hyoga est ici lui aussi. Je rougis, je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

« -- Il y a tellement de monde, explique t'il gêné, j'ai eus du mal à te trouver. Tu… tu veux danser ? »

avant que j'ai eus le temps de refuser, Yoïko me pousse en avant, tant et si bien que je me retrouve collée au jeune sibérien sans trop comprendre ce qui venais de se passer. Il prend ma main et m'emmène valser un peu plus loin. Je dois faire une tête bizarre car il murmure :

« -- il n'y a pas de glace… pas de coup vache, c'est promis ! »

Je souris à cette allusion et je me concentre d'avantage sur la danse, le laissan me guider comme il est de coutume. Les couples s'écartent et ce sont eux qui passent spectateurs. J'ai tout de meme peur que certains interpretent mal le fait que je danse avec Hyoga. Voilà de quoi lancer des ragot a l'université ! Après tout, Hyoga n'est qu'un ami de lycée, nous ne sortons pas ensemble.

Je me laisse neanmoins aller à la musique et j'oubli un peu tout ce qui se passe autour de moi.

La musique change, plus lente, un air que j'aime beaucoup :

Moi, si j'étais un homme, je serais capitaine  
D'un bateau vert et blanc,  
D'une élégance rare et plus fort que l'ébène  
Pour les trop mauvais temps.

Mes yeux se noient dans son regard et je ne pense plus a rien, je me contrefiche bien du regard des autres tant que je peux tenir celui de Hyoga.

Je t'emmènerais en voyage  
Voir les plus beaux pays du monde.  
J' te ferais l'amour sur la plage  
En savourant chaque seconde

Je pose la tête sur son torse et je ressere ma main sur la sienne.

Où mon corps engourdi s'enflamme  
Jusqu'à s'endormir dans tes bras,  
Mais je suis femme et, quand on est femme,  
On ne dit pas ces choses-là.

Son étreinte autour de mes hanches se raffermit, il me rapproche un peu plus de lui à chaque pas, jusqu'à ce que nos corps se touchent.

Je t'offrirais de beaux bijoux,  
Des fleurs pour ton appartement,  
Des parfums à vous rendre fou  
Et, juste à côté de Milan,  
Dans une ville qu'on appelle Bergame,  
Je te ferais construire une villa,

J'ai l'impression que je pourrai m'endormir là, contre lui. D'ailleurs je suis fatiguée. J'espère profondément que cette chanson va durer éternellement.

Mais je suis femme et, quand on est femme,  
On n'achète pas ces choses-là.

Il faut dire que les temps ont changé.  
De nos jours, c'est chacun pour soi.  
Ces histoires d'amour démodées

Chapitre quatre 

Elle valse contre moi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va s'endormir, sa mère me sourit. Cela faisait longtemps que Jade ne s'était détendue comme ça et je crois que cela lui fait du bien.

N'arrivent qu'au cinéma.  
On devient économe.  
C'est dommage : moi j'aurais bien aimé  
Un peu plus d'humour et de tendresse.  
Si les hommes n'étaient pas si pressés

Moi aussi, ces derniers temps, à part mes études je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de jouer hockey. Cela me fait du bien de relâcher la pression. Je la regarde, ses yeux sont fermés, elle est belle ainsi. Je passe mon bras un peu plus haut dans son dos, elle ne dit rien.

De prendre maîtresse...  
Ah ! si j'étais un homme !

Je t'appellerais tous les jours  
Rien que pour entendre ta voix.  
Je t'appellerais "mon amour",  
Insisterais pour qu'on se voie

Je sens le regard des autres sur nous et ça m'énerve. Je sens que l'université bat être bombée de rumeurs sur elle et moi pourtant... Il n'est rien d'autre entre Chana et moi qu'une franche amitié. en tout cas de ma part.

Et t'inventerais un programme  
À l'allure d'un soir de gala,  
Mais je suis femme et, quand on est femme,  
Ces choses-là ne se font pas.

Yoïko nos regards de rêveusement. Amie d'enfance Chana, elle sait parfaitement que je n'ai aucune pensée déplacée envers sa meilleure amie. Cependant elle persiste à dire que nous sommes mignons tous les deux, et ça la fait rêver. Elle va encore se moquer de nous demain.

_Il faut dire que les temps ont changé.  
De nos jours, c'est chacun pour soi.  
Ces histoires d'amour démodées  
N'arrivent qu'au cinéma_.

J'écoute attentivement la musique, accélérant à la valse et la ralentissant en fonction des intonations de la voix de la chanteuse et de la musique. Je dois avouer que j'aime cet air.

C'est dommage, moi j'aurais bien aimé  
Un peu plus d'humour et de tendresse.  
Si les hommes n'étaient pas si pressés  
De prendre maîtresse...  
Ah ! si j'étais un homme,

Je sens venir la fin de la chanson. Quel dommage, là le coup je serais bien été toute la nuit durant. Surtout que la j'ai la chanson sera sûrement plus vivante, elle partira sûrement danser avec les autres. Tant pis, au moins elle s'amuse, c'est bien mieux que tout à l'heure.

Je serais romantique...

Le solo de la piano se termine, elle se détache de moi. Et, comme je l'avais pris, elle part danser avec la farandole. Mais sa main ne lâche pas la mienne, elle m'entraîne avec elle sur un plus dynamique. Tout le monde rit. Au bout d'un moment la joyeuse troupe s'arrête, la mère de Chana amène un énorme gâteau au chocolat, au glaçage impressionnant. C'est une pièce montée gigantesque, je savais que sa mère adorait cuisiner, mais là elles a fait fort. Tout le monde applaudit, elle mérite amplement. Elle pose son chef-d'oeuvre sur la table.

La musique se fait de nouveau langoureuse.

« Tu es là », une charge russe qui donne à peu près ça :

_sur une plage, tout en nuages,_

_je courais, je courais,_

_et j'entendais crier devant la mer et les orages,_

_tout autour de moi._

_Contre les vagues, entre les larmes,_

_je courais, je courais._

_Je savais que j'avais rencontré, la chose magique,_

_et tu étais là._

_C'est mon rêve de toujours,_

_au bout des plus mauvais jousr_

_tu es là, tu es là, _

_et je vois brûler le monde, _

_c'est le rêve que je fais,_

_aujourd'hui plus que jamais,_

_tu es là, tu es là,_

_et ma vie change avec toi._

C'est une chanson traditionnelle des fêtes. Chacun se rend pas compte à quel point j'aimerais lui chanter cette chanson. Elle souffre les bougies qu'elle atteint d'un coup, et on commence à découper le gâteau alors que Yoïko proche de moi et me tend une assiette en me disant :

« -- toi, tu es tombé amoureux d'elle !

-- pardon ? »

j'ai mal entendu je crois. Yoïko aurait-elle surpris mon regard ?

« -- je te dis que tu vas finir amoureux de Chana.

-- Ça m'étonnerait !

-- moi, pas du tout ! Vous allez bien ensemble. Mais ça va venir ne t'en fais pas. »

Ce que vient de dire Yoïko est insensé. Comment va-t-elle que je tombe amoureux de Chana ? c'est vrai que pendant deux ans on ne s'est pas réellement parlé et que ça remit de la distance entre nous, une distance qui nous impose de nous « redécouvrir », mais pas forcément en sortant ensemble comme semble le prévoir Yoïko. D'un autre côté, je toujours trouver cette nana un peu barge ! Je ne la côtoyais pas ce que je me trouvais souvent avec Chana, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié cette fille.

Par contre j'avoue que j'ai toujours été très protecteur, du coup je n'aime pas voir les garçons lui tourne autour .

N. D. A : tu parles, mais tu es juste le jaloux, vas !

Je suis tout de même content qu'elle sourit. Elle celle de la plaine à pleurer comme elle le faisait tout à l'heure. Après tout, c'est comme à son anniversaire, cette journée lui appartient entièrement.

La voilà qui revient vers moi. Elle a l'air heureuse de quitter la bande de garçons qu'elle avait autour d'elle. Elle ne dit quelque chose comme « j'ai besoin de respirer » et l'emmène dehors à sa suite. Il fait frais, c'est agréable. Il est vrai qu'on étouffait à l'intérieur. Elle semble aspirer par la contemplation des étoiles, je lui dis :

« -- Non , Chana, les extraterrestres n'arrivent que la semaine prochaine ! tu n'as pas reçu d'avis ou quoi ? »

elle rit franchement. J'hésite un peu avant de continuer :

« -- elle est très jolie ta robe... Elle vient de Russie ?

-- oui, la partenaire ma grand-mère, elle a passé ses 17 ans dedans elle aussi.

-- en tout cas, elle te va à merveille.

-- merci. »

La elle tourne son regard vers les étoiles d'un air pensif.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre cinq 

Je referme la porte de mon casier, contente d'y enfermer mon livre de chimie, même si cette incarcération n'est que temporaire. Je lâche un gros soupir et la j'aperçois une tête bien connue de ma classe d'étudiants en philosophie.

« -- Shun ? qu'est-ce que tu...

-- je me rends à la bibliothèque. Tu viens avec moi ?

-- si tu. »

Après tout je rien de mieux à faire assez la table, nos bouquins ouverts, Shun et moi entamons une conversation à voix basse afin que la vieille harpie de bibliothécaire ne nous mette pas à la porte. Au départ, nous parlions de philosophie, mais, petit à petit la discussion tourne vers le sport, plus précisément, le hockey sur glace et le match inter-université qui se déroule tous les ans en juin.

« -- combien t'a-t-on payé pour me convaincre de remonter sur la piste, Shun ?

-- arrête de dire des bêtises et écoute-moi ! Dit-il en souriant. On est en avril, mai, les équipes déjà sélectionnées et cette année, il y aura les « tourbillon bleus » de l'université de Tokyo qui viennent jouer. »

J'aime le sous la surprise, il y a cinq ans, ils avaient débarqué en Angleterre, et avait étrillé les équipes anglaises, pourtant coriaces, même moins bonne que les nôtres.

« -- mais, on va se faire massacrer !

-- non, y a deux manières d'éviter cela.

-- lesquels sont...

--La première ne va pas te plaire...

-- Ça va ! Et la deuxième ?

-- c'est que tu coach notre équipe ! Même sans remonter sur la glace... Ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard de son vis-à-vis se durcir.

-- il faut voir... »

Je finis par quitter la bibliothèque pour mon cours de français. M. Feuillasse entre dans la classe, et comme à son habitude marque la date au tableau.

« Mercredi 19 avril 2006 »

il se retourne vers plus déclare qu'aujourd'hui il y a une rédaction libre surprise. J'empoigne matériel, et, sans tenir compte de quoi que ce soit, je commence. Un sujet simple, comme d'habitude, mais le professeur adore mes rédactions, car elles sont toujours très intériorisées. Parfois, quand ça lui prend, il les lit devant la classe.

Cette fois, c'est l'histoire d'un homme, un chanteur, qui perd sa femme et qui peu à peu se renferme dans ses chansons et qui finit par se suicider. J'ai trois heures devant moi.

Ça y est. Je viens de finir, à quelques minutes de la fin, juste le temps de me relire. 17 pages. Plus la chanson qu'il a écrite avant de mourir en se jetant d'un pont suspendu du haut d'une cascade. La sonnerie retentit. Je perfore et je relie les feuilles avant d'aller les déposer sur le bureau du professeur. Ce dernier qui commence sa lecture avec un grand sourire d'enfant à qui on raconte une histoire.

C'est la pause déjeuner, cet après-midi, j'ai équitation puis j'irai regarder les matchs de hockey à la patinoire un peu plus loin. Shun m'accompagne jusqu'à mon club, puis, à rejoindre June avait qui il sort depuis trois ans.

Alors que je monte sur ma jument alezan que j'ai préparé, j'aperçois Misty, un ami qui de cheval avec moi. Qui règle ses étrillés un peu plus loin. Je fais à sa rencontre. Et là j'apprends qu'on part en balade, dans ce cas, je redescends et j'enlève la selle du dos de Douchka et je remonte à crue.

Misty se met à rire. Jamais il ne partirai avec son cheval à crue dans un terrain vague. Mais son cheval est un étalon, et moi je connais ma jument par coeur, j'ai confiance en elle.

Nous partons donc avec le reste du groupe qui s'en va vers les grands espaces. Comme ce mondial écot avant les vacances, les moniteurs ont installé des obstacles un peu partout sur le terrain, et nous avons le droit de faire ce que nous voulons. J'échauffe ma jument petit trot tout en parlant avec Misty, puis je prends un petit galop sur le tour du prix pour enfin sauter les obstacles, petits d'abord pour s'habituer au terrain, puis à tous les obstacles dans l'ordre dans lequel ils se présentent. De temps à autre je m'arrête pour regarder Mysti qui vit sa passion : le saut d'obstacles.

Je me remémore le plaisir que j'avais eu sur la glace, moi aussi, je m'amusais comme lui avons. Oui, j'adore équitation, mais le hockey, le patinage artistique, c'était toute ma vie.

Je repars au galop sur une SPA si autre que je ne l'aurais jamais sauté en temps normal tellement elle était haute, mais je ne suis pas dans mon état ordinaire.

Le cour se termine, et les chevaux sont trempés de sueur, mais toujours fringants et heureux de ces moments de ces moments de jeux.

Tout en occupant de la jument, j'aurai passé je réfléchis à ce que Shun m'a dit à la bibliothèque à propos du match Tokyo contre Kyoto à la fin de l'année de

les « cygnes blancs » de notre école n'ont aucune chance de gagner sans un joueur de haut niveau pour redresser la barre. Seulement personne n'est meilleur que je ne l'étais, moi, quand je patinais. La meilleure solution était peut-être de reprendre le hockey, après tout. Je décide donc que d'y réfléchir sérieusement en évaluant l'entraînement de ce soir.

Pendant que je rentre chez moi en courant je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Où avais-je mis mon équipement de hockey ? je n'en ai aucune idée !

Je monte dans ma chambre, je farfouille dans une vieille malle, et je trouve toutes mes protections soigneusement pliées dans un grand sac. Jean mais reste à l'effigie des cygnes blancs et je mets mes patins dans le sac. Je la maison juste le temps pour ma mère de Mar était pour me dire :

« -- on dirait que tu vas jouer au hockey habillée comme ça !

-- mais, c'est ce que je vais faire !

-- mais je croyais, que... Tu ne voulais plus y retourner, jamais !

-- eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis. »

Chasseur de chez moi en courant un jeu en direction de la patinoire. Sur le chemin, à mesure que j'approche du bâtiment mon coeur bat de plus en plus fort. À la vue de la bâtisse, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut quitter ma poitrine. À la porte, Camus attend. Je suis donc la première arrivée. Mais non ! C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de cours aujourd'hui ! Tant mieux je vais demander à Camus de m'aider à reprendre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre six 

Encore impute, 16e depuis 10 minutes. Soudain, je vois quelqu'un et de sur la surface glacée. La personne semble hésiter à se lancer, seulement un débutant qui vient pour la première fois. Il doit avoir 18 ans, ses cheveux noirs sont attachés en queue de cheval et il a une crosse à la main à la main. Il porte... Non... Il... Non elle porte le blouson des cygnes blancs ! C'est... C'est Chana. Non en fait, elle n'hésite pas, elle refait les nœuds de ses protections de hockey ! Elle fait quelques mouvements pour s'assurer que tout tient correctement et se pousse légèrement pour s'éloigner de la rambarde. Elle vient vers moi, toute rouge, et me dit :

« -- sais tu contre qui nous jouons en juin ?

-- nous ? tu veux dire que...

-- oui... Oui je serai des votre pour ce match. Si...

-- si tu t'entraînes avec nous régulièrement !

-- tous les jours ! Ça te va ? » à la sur ceux elle me pique le palais et s'avance vers les cages de l'autre côté et crie :

« --c'est le score est à présent de 16 à un Jean-Pierre ! C'est magnifique ! Quelqu'un pour tenir tête à Glaski !

-- attends un peu, tu vas voir ! Tu ne vas pas me tenir tête longtemps !

-- tu vas en baver, gamin ! S'exclame-t-elle en riant »

et 10 minutes plus tard le score était de 19 à 17 pour elle. Épuisé, nous quittons la glace et Camus arrive, regarde le score et déclare

« -- à en croire ce panneau notre le Chana aurait repris du service !

-- je tiens une forme olympique ! On va écraser les tourbillons bleus !

-- euh... Chana ? balbutiai-je... Quels tourbillons ? cette année nous jouons contre les « aurores boréales »

-- quoi ? mais Shun m'avait dit que...

-- c'est moi qui lui dis ça. Déclara Camus. Pour que tu reviennes définitivement sur la glace. »

Jade reste bouche bée puis elle vire au rouge, d'une colère contre elle-même. Tout ce qui lui a manqué jusque-là c'était une raison de reprendre courage. Ça y est, elle a trouvé. Un instant j'ai peur qu'elle dise que dans ce cas il avait plus rien à faire ici et qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle, mais elle finit par éclater de rire pour déclarer :

« -- je suis vraiment la dernière des imbéciles ! Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à me remettre au patinage artistique !

-- tu vas tout de même jouer le match ?

-- bien sûr ! Plutôt deux fois qu'une, je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde »

me voilà rassurer. Cela aurait été dommage qu'elle renonce fois pour toutes. Camus Propose d'aller fêter le retour de Chana dans le monde du patinage et notre victoire anticipée sur les aurores boréales.

J'ouvre les yeux. Que s'est-il passé ? oh ! Rien de spécial, je suis dans mon lit ! Et je viens de faire un cauchemar abominable que je ne raconterais sûrement pas ! Aujourd'hui on est en juin et j'ai un entraînement à la patinoire à 10 h 30. Mince, il est déjà et quart ! Je descends de l'immeuble j'habite en vitesse, un sac à la main. J'ai hâte de retrouver jade à l'entraînement. Elle est redevenue mon idéal depuis qu'elle vient tous les jours et me montre qu'elle est mile fois plus forte que moi. Je me suis fixé un but, le même qu'il y a quatre ans : l'égaler., je n'essaierai pas de la surpasser, ce serait bête, d'ailleurs, d'y penser et cela détruirait l'image que j'ai d'elle ; ce serait là considéré comme une rivale. À la dans le vestiaire des garçons enfile rapidement un équipement, puis rejoignant les autres sur la glace. Tout le monde est regroupé autour de Chana et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose vu l'agitation qui règne ici. Chana tourne la tête vers moi et son visage s'illumine, elle vient vers moi si lesquels finit sa course dans mes bras. Je crois que c'était calculé mais je vais mettre ça sur le compte de « elle ne refait du patin que depuis peu elle n'a plus la même maîtrise ». Je me trompe, et je ne vais pas tarder à le découvrir. Elle se détache de moi et m'annonce :

« -- j'ai été sélectionné pour les éliminatoires des jeux olympiques Hyoga ! Cette fois je vais réussir ! »

Là, je prends peur. Je m'éloigne d'elle, la cause de ce geste est simple : cette scène faisait partie intégrante de mon cauchemar !

« -- tu n'es pas content ? »

je me reprends très vite et je la prends mes bras.

« Ce n'est si bien sûr ! Surpris, mais très heureux pour toi ! C'est génial que tu puisses retenter la chance ! Et puis, maintenant qu'on a écrasé les aurores boréales, on a plus de matchs avant octobre ! Tu peux donc faire ce que tu veux. Félicitations ! »

Je la sens se détendre et elle passe ses bras autour de moi, elle m'enserre. Elle a ce qu'eut peur que je doute qu'elle puisse recommencer un concours de ce prestige.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais les mots de Yoïko me reviennent à l'esprit « tu vas tomber amoureux de Chana, ça va venir » peut-être avait-elle raison, après tout.

« -- quel programme as tu choisi ?

-- le même que la dernière fois. Je sais que tu l'adorais alors j'ai voulu te faire plaisir !

-- tu l'as déjà travaillé ?

-- oui ! Il est fin prêt ! Tu viendras me voir ?

-- comment ça ? on va tous venir ! S'exclama Camus indigné. »

! Même moi, je laisse échapper un léger ricanement non contrôlé. Chana et par accepter de très son programme. Elle le tiers, et revient avec un justaucorps bleu pâle, une jupe transparente aux couleurs de la Russie et des vols un peu partout, autour des poignets, des lacets, des patins, du décolleté, des hanches et du cou. Ses cheveux sont montés de façon compliquée, en de la barrette en forme de cygne entouré par deux ou trois de ces fameux volants. Je soupire, elle est magnifique. Je remarque qu'elle porte des collants vert outre mer transparents qui donne magnifiquement bien avec les jeux de lumière de la piste. Sur ses yeux, on aperçoit une teinte bleutée, et quelques paillettes qui font ressortir son regard. C'est lèvres sont légèrement relevées avec une couleur rouge pâle. On se croirait dans un conte de fées, elle n'a jamais été aussi belle que maintenant.

Elle s'avance, la musique démarre, le ballet commence.

« Tu es là » c'es le thème qu'elle a choisi pour la finale qu'elle fera dans une semaine après avoir passé deux épreuves.

Sa grâce et son élégance grandissent à mesure que son sourire croît. Et plus le ballet avance plus le visage de cet ange s'illumine de ce merveilleux sourire. Et dire que j'ai douté du fait qu'elle puisse encore patiner comme cela, alors qu'elle n'a fait que s'améliorer depuis qu'elle est revenue.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre sept 

La tension monte, les deux premières épreuves « programment imposer » (les jurés de la programme aux patineurs, ils ont trois jours pour le préparer et le personnaliser sans rien changer aux enchaînements) et « programme libre » (on lâche le patineur sans indication, sans programme fixe., et il doit inventer une chorégraphie sur la musique de leur choix) bien passé, j'ai première épreuve devant Tatiana, de très loin mais de seulement quatre points à la deuxième fois. Maintenant, c'est la filiale. On est tous un peu sur les nerfs, je vais bientôt sortir mon programme personnel et Hyoga ne peux pas descendre des gradins pour me calmer, et moi, je ne peux pas aller le voir sous peine d'être disqualifiée. Camus, qui se fait passer pour entraîneur, s'approche de moi.

« -- nerveuse ?

-- très !

-- Hyoga m'a chargé de te souhaiter bonne chance. »

Je me calme définitivement, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'entende derrière moi une voix désagréable me dire :

« -- alors ? de retour sur la glace Tiouttchev ?

-- est un art ! Quelle bonne surprise ! ironisai-je.

-- qui est venu t'encouragé à part un entraîneur ?

-- tu vois le groupe là-bas avec les maillots et les blousons de hockey ?

-- oui...

-- ils sont là pour moi. »

Tatiana rage, elle a bien vu Hyoga, là-bas, justement.

Elle est amoureuse de Hyoga, tout le monde le sait dans le milieu. Mais Hyoga se contrefiche de cette fille, c'est pour ça qu'elle est jalouse qu'il soit venu pour moi.

« -- fait attention Tiouttchev ! regarde mes scores, tu ne seras jamais plus !

-- même si je fais un peu moins, j'ai gagné deux épreuves sur trois, je remporte les jeux ! »

L'entraîneur de Tatiana l'emmena plus loin avant qu'elle ne s'énerve pour de vrai. Je regardais ses scores , 662. 97, en effet, j'allais avoir du mal à la battre ! Camus s'est aperçu de mon moment de doute, il susurre à mon oreille :

« -- Hyoga compte sur toi. »

Ce courage remonter juste à temps pour entendre :

« Chana Tiouttchev, 178. 96 en programment imposer et 519. 63 en programme libre, thème de « tu es là » changes le traditionnel russe quatre minutes 05 »

les applaudissements éclatent alors que je m'élance sur la piste en levant les bras pour saluer le public jusqu'au milieu de la piste mobilise dans une position de danse classique en attente du commencement de ma musique. Je tente de me calmer, moi et mes rythmes cardiaques et respiratoires qui n'ont fait que s'accélérer sous le du trac.

_Sur une plage, tout en nuage,_ départ,

_je courais, je courais,_ tour de piste,

_et j'entendais crier, le la mer et les orages,_

_tout autour de moi,_ petits pas en circulaire,

_contre les vagues, contre les larmes,_

_je courais, je courais,_

_je savais que j'allais rencontrer la chose magique,_

_et tu étais là,_ double Rubberguer,

_c'est mon rêve de toujours,_

_au bout des plus mauvais jours, _

_tu es là,_ Axel double, _tu es là,_ double boucle piquée,

_et je vois brûler le monde, _

_c'est le rêve que je fais, _

_aujourd'hui plus que jamais_, triple boucle piquée,

_tu es là,_ récupération_, tu es là,_

_et ma vie change avec toi,_

_dans une ville, étrange et vide,_

_je suis seule, je suis seule, _

_mes ombres me font peur,_

_je vais me perdre ou me noyer,_ flip triple,

_tu viens me sauver,_ double Axel, double flip,

_c'est mon rêve de toujours,_

_au bout des plus mauvais jours, _

_tu es là,_ Axel double, _tu es là,_ double boucle piquée,

_et je vois brûler le monde, _

_c'est le rêve que je fais, _

_aujourd'hui plus que jamais_, quadruple Axel,

_tu es là,_ récupération_, tu es là,_

_et ma vie change avec toi,_

_c'est mon rêve de toujours,_

_au bout des plus mauvais jours, _

_tu es là,_ récupération, _tu es là,_

_et je vois brûler le monde, _

_c'est le rêve que je fais, _Rubberguer

_aujourd'hui plus que jamais_,

_tu es là,_ triple salto_, tu es là,_

_et ma vie change avec toi,_

suite de petits pas en circulaire, suivi d'un Rubberguer, et de la position finale.

Les applaudissements envahissent la salle, les roses, les bouquets tombent en masse sur la glace. Je me baisse, en ramasse au hasard que je la brandis avec un sourire. Hyoga est à la rambarde, je m'avance vers lui, jusqu'à la sortie et je plonge dans ses bras. Il me relève le menton, et pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Les sifflements retentissent, et, sachant que tous les gestes sont retranscrits sur le grand écran, je tire la langue à la caméra, ce qui amuse fortement le public qui se met à rire. Camus ont rejoint bientôt et m'annonce que j'ai fait un sans-faute sur tout le programme. Je suis la dernière concurrente, je vois Tatiana rager. La raison est simple, les juges annoncent les scores :

« -- Chana Tiouttchev, 178. 96 aux programmes imposés, 179. 63 aux programmes libres, et 583. 97, en finale, aux programmes personnels, termine vainqueur de ces jeux olympiques !

-- Tatiana Mersterschky avec 163. 60 ... »

Je ne tiens plus, je saute au cou d'Hyoga et l'embrasse avec passion et tout ce que je peux ressentir pour lui. Je l'embrasse sans aucune retenue, sans me soucier des caméras qui guettaient ma réaction et qui ont tout filmé.

Un journaliste s'approche de moi.

« -- à qui dédiez vous cette magnifique victoire ?

-- eh bien, je la dédie à tous les amis qui m'ont soutenue pendant la préparation, je pense bien sûr à tous les membres des cygnes blancs, l'équipe de hockey, mais surtout à Hyoga et à Camus, mon entraîneur. »

Vient le moment de monter sur le podium, les larmes aux yeux, sous ceux de Tatiana qui rage intérieurement mais qui s'efforce de tirer un joli sourire.

Après remise des prix, toute l'équipe des cygnes blancs sont venus me féliciter, Camus avait les larmes qui coulaient sans retenue le long de ses joues. Il Tatiana vient vers moi, me serre brièvement la main en déclarant :

« -- tu t'imagines bien que la prochaine fois je ne te laisserais pas la victoire aussi facilement !

-- je m'en doute bien ! Allez les gars, on va fêter ça ! »

Ma mère m'a tant ampleur à la sortie, tout ce cauchemar est terminé. Papa, tu peux être fié de moi, j'ai réagi. Si tu avais survécu à ce naufrage, tu n'aurais pas abandonné la marine, toi. Désolée d'avoir mis deux ans à le comprendre.


End file.
